


First

by fringewrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Barry make love for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in no way claiming that these fictional events ever transpired.
> 
> A little drabble from a tumblr prompt.

Barry and Dan pushed through the door of their apartment in a flurry of interlocked limbs and smacking lips on the late autumn evening that marked the second month they’d spent as a couple. Barry was so lost in simply trying to keep his balance as Dan pushed him inside, that he barely registered Dan kicking the door closed behind him. The sudden silence as the door sealed them from the outside made the way Dan breathed heavy against his lips, hard to ignore. Barry groaned as he pulled Dan in for another sultry, open-mouthed kiss, gently laving his tongue over Dan’s, desperate to get deeper and taste more of his boyfriend. 

Dan pulled away, resting his forehead against Barry’s, heavy eyes still focused on Barry’s lips. “So, your place or mine?” he asked with a sweet smile.

Barry couldn’t help but giggle before looking up into Dan’s dark eyes. “Yours.” he whispered pressing another feverish kiss to Dan’s lips. Dan moaned as he gripped Barry’s shoulders and guided him backwards down the familiar path to his bedroom door. Barry reveled in how the air was knocked from his lungs upon being pushed down onto Danny’s large messy bed. Before Danny was even upon him, Barry was bombarded with the sweet musky scent of Dan as he inhaled. The sheets, the pillows, the man himself as he ground into Barry’s groin, everything was perfect and unique and overwhelmingly sexy.

Dan flattened his palms at the hem of Barry’s t-shirt, smoothing them up his hairy chest as he pushed it up passed Barry’s armpits. Barry lifted up to let the shirt fall behind his head and slip down his arms. It had barely slipped off his right hand before Dan pushed him back onto the bed and began lavishing his neck and collarbone with heated kisses, licks and bites. Dan’s hands were running all over Barry’s chest and down his thighs, worshiping his body like a man possessed. The usually claustrophobic younger man felt like he was drowning in his boyfriend’s affections, but all he could concentrate was his desire for more, more of Dan all over him and inside of him. Dan threw his own shirt over his head and made quick work of Barry’s belt, pulling his jeans and boxers slowly down and off his legs. Barry whined at the cold feeling of abandonment as Dan sat back on his heels to admire his lover fully nude. 

Barry pulled his heels halfway up the bed, bending his knees, leaving room between his legs for Dan. “Mm, Dan…I want you to-” Barry started as Dan stretched over Barry reaching beside him for the bedside table.

“I got you baby,” Dan assured gruffly as he pulled the bottle of lube from his night stand into view. He uncapped the lube and poured some between his middle finger and his thumb, rubbing the slick liquid together to warm it up, before pressing his middle finger softly to Barry’s hole. Barry still jolted slightly at the feeling, letting out a quiet gasp that settled into a keening noise as Danny rubbed his slick finger over the sensitive skin there, biding his time, waiting for Barry to relax. Danny watched as the muscles in Barry’s thighs relaxed and his toes flattened against the bed, taking it as his queue to start pushing his finger inside, earning him a drawn out moan. They’d done this a few times now, but Dan never got tired of fingering Barry; watching him get worked up to writhing and begging to come, just from his nimble fingers. It was the headiest mental image he had locked away in his mind, and he felt special being the only one that got to see it for real. 

Barry slowly worked himself up to rocking himself down onto two of Dan’s fingers, moaning unabashedly at how good Dan was at crooking his fingers in just the right spot at every other turn, always pushing Barry to the brink and keeping him there until he was practically sobbing for release. Barry wasn’t quite at that point of desperation when he let out a deep moan, “Aah fuck Dan. Want you to fuck me.”

Dan balked for a moment. That was a step they hadn’t taken yet. Barry had never gone all the way with a guy before, so Dan was waiting patiently until Barry felt ready, he certainly wasn’t expecting it to be this soon. “Are you sure?” he asked, still pumping his fingers in and out of Barry, not quite stimulating his prostate, wanting Barry to think clearly about this decision. 

“God yes, Dan. I’ve been dreaming about having you inside me for awhile now. Fuck. Please, Dan.” Barry sighed, gripping the pillow over his head as he tried to push further down onto Dan’s fingers. Dan let out a low groan as he pulled his fingers from Barry’s flared entrance and wiped them off on his thigh. Barry whimpered and wiggled, feeling empty, as Dan fished a condom from his back pocket and lay it in front of him on the bed. Dan opened his belt and pulled it through his belt loops, before undoing his fly and pushing his baggy jeans down his thighs. He didn’t bother to pull them all the way off before he tore the foil package open and rolled the condom over the head of his cock. He squeezed the bottle of lube over his cock and spread the fluid with his hand, moaning at the sensation on his long ignored erection. 

Dan lay himself over Barry, carefully positioning the tip of is cock over Barry’s waiting hole, just rubbing at the entrance for awhile. Dan kissed Barry, letting Barry’s loud moan reverberate between their open lips, as he pushed the tip of his cock passed the tight ring of muscle. Barry was taking deep breaths and moaning as Dan pushed further inside of him, while Dan could hardly stop cursing as he pushed passed the resistance, ignoring the instinct to thrust in hard in favor of going slow for Barry. “Ah shit Barry, you’re so fucking tight.” Dan exhaled hard once he was fully sheathed inside the younger man, marveling at how tight, and hot, and perfect Barry felt around him. Dan felt like he was in heaven and wanted to cry as he thought about how long he’d spent not feeling like this. It was too fucking long. Barry curled his arms around Dan’s neck, tangling his fingers in Dan’s hair, and pulled him in for a deep, slow kiss, as he bent his knees a little more, trying to get used to a fullness unlike anything he’d ever experienced. 

Dan slowly began to pump shallowly inside Barry. “Is this okay?” he asked kissing along Barry’s jawline, trying to be as cautious and loving as possible.

“It’s good,” Barry moaned “Aah, keep moving like that..mmfuck you feel amazing.” Barry was trying to steady his breathing and control how desperately his hips wanted to push down to meet Dan’s soft thrusts. His thighs were trembling and his forehead was beading sweat with the effort. As much as it had initially hurt, Dan’s cock was different than his fingers in a much greater respect. Where Dan’s fingers would poke and nudge at his prostate now and again, Dan’s cock was dragging slowly against it, sending shock-waves of pleasure all over Barry’s body with every movement. 

Dan swiped a hand over Barry’s forehead, pushing his hair back and looking longingly into his eyes. Barry was absolutely wrecked, impaled on his cock, and the sight was doing delicious things to him on the inside. “Oh Fuck, Barry you look so fucking beautiful like this. Fuck wish I could keep you like this all the time.” Dan moaned loudly as he started to roll his hips into Barry a little bit faster. Barry’s moans were starting to come in quick succession to the rhythm of Dan’s thrusts. He could feel that familiar pressure, spiraling upward, threatening to spill over. “You’re a god damn masterpiece Barry Kramer. Ahh Fuck I love you.” Dan groaned pushing hard into Barry one last time before Barry’s back arched and his toes curled tight against the sheets. Barry’s entire body shook as his thick cock twitched and released. 

Barry clawed desperately at Danny’s arm and his hair stuttering out. “Oh God I love you I loveyouIloveyou.” as he came between their chests. Dan kissed Barry hard as he thrust in a couple more times before collapsing, his orgasm ripped from his lungs, exhausting his body.

“I love you.” he murmmerd again against Barry’s lips.

“Love you…love you” they repeated to each other as they both slowly settled, tired on Danny’s bed.


End file.
